Moving on
by kate tidly
Summary: How does Brennan cope with finding out about how mother's death and her own true identity? BB of course. Chapter 5 added
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys...this is my first fic so please tell me what you think! It potentially could have more chapters but its up to you guys as it can stand alone as well. Hope you enjoy it and you're having an awesome day! Luv Kate :D_

* * *

Dr Temperance Brennan looked up at the clock and sighed. 11pm. She'd give it one more hour and then she'd go home to sleep. Turning back to her paperwork she found that her concentration was gone and she couldn't focus. Looking for a distraction she clicked on the icon that would open up her novel. Typing away, Brennan added details about the case that Kathi was supposed to be solving, then skipped back a few pages to a point that needed a little more interaction between Kathi and her FBI partner.

At this point, her imagination failed her. Although she denied it, Agent Andy Lister was based on Booth. Booth…he had been amazing this week. A week, she thought, I can't believe that it's only a week since we finally locked up that bastard who killed my mother. Booth hadn't pressed her to talk or been overly sympathetic as he knew that Bones couldn't cope with that kind of behaviour. Instead he acted as he normally did around her: chivalrous and teasing with just a little bit of charm added into the mix. When Booth was around Temperance found it easier to be herself, and the world didn't feel like it was falling apart.

The other squints had been quieter than usual around her, giving her space and getting on with their work. Even Zach and Hodgins had toned down their usual banter. Temperance knew that they were unsure about how to act around her. However Temperance was too well trained in hiding her emotions to show her grief around the lab. She acted as she normally did; knowing that if she gave in to the ocean of sadness that filled her heart her carefully maintained walls would crumble.

But it was a Friday night; no one was here but her. So when she felt the tears well up in her eyes, Brennan gave in and let her face fall into her hands. Bones felt tears dribble down her cheeks as she cried silently, shoulders shaking, letting her grief out. She was so caught up in herself that she didn't notice Booth's presence until he grabbed her arm. Booth pulled her up until shewas standing and then wrapped his arms around her, pulling Brennan close to him.

"Booth, don't…" she protested weakly.

"Temperance, all I'm doing is giving you a hug because I'm your friend and you're upset. Now, relax," Booth replied.

Booth could feel the muscles in her back loosen and Brennan pressed her face into his shoulder. She could feel the tears coming again and when Booth began to rub her back, she let them flow. Bones sobbed into his shirt. Booth just held her, and felt relieved that the strong determined woman that was Temperance Brennan had finally begun the grieving process. He had been so worried about her, and now some of that worry was alleviated.

As her sobs tapered off, Booth picked up her handbag and guided her out of her office and towards the lab exit. Sniffing slightly, Bones asked "what are you doing?"

"Temperance you need to go home, so I'm taking you home."

She wanted to protest, to say that she had work to do but her logical brain knew that what he was doing was the right thing to do. Brennan let Booth open the door of the SUV, and she climbed in. Booth went around to the driver's side and started the car. Looking over at Bones who had her head against the window, he gently teased her.

"No argument about who's driving?"

He elicited a small smile out her then. "Don't worry, I still want a gun."

Booth grinned and turned his attention to the road.

They reached her apartment and Booth followed her inside. Going inside, Booth could see that she was exhausted. That decided his actions. He went into her bedroom and reached under her pillow, as he knew that was where she kept her pyjamas. Booth was slightly surprised to see that the singlet and boxer set was made of red silk and lace. Knowing that Bones was right behind him, Booth commented, "these don't leave much to the imagination, do they?"

He noted that Brennan was obviously feeling better, as her punch caused him to wince.

"C'mon Bones just humour me and stick them on. I'll be back in a second."

Mystified Bones did as he asked, then curled up in bed. Booth came back into the room about five minutes later wearing just pyjama bottoms, with his chest bare. Brennan inhaled sharply.

"What on earth do you think you're doing Booth?" she questioned aggressively.

"I'm going to sit here on your bed until you go to sleep and then I'm going to sleep on your couch," he replied.

Opening her mouth to protest, Booth got in first. "Look, I just don't want you to be alone tonight. I can call Angela if you want and she can stay with you," he stated.

Bones felt her eyes moisten with his simple kindness, which startled her. She really shouldn't have given in and cried before because now she was crying at things which she normally would have beaten Booth up about. Shaking her head, Brennan moved over so he could sit on the bed. Booth leaned over her and switched off the light.

They lay in the dark, listening to the sound of their breathing. To her shame, Bones felt tears running down her face again. She was really needed to plug this spring of emotion that had come from somewhere.

Booth heard her sobbing. Listening to Bones crying in the gloom of her bedroom, Booth felt a deep desire to comfort her. Acting on his instincts he slipped under the sheets and took her in his arms. As Brennan felt his arms slip around her, all coherent thoughts dissolved and she sobbed her heart out until she fell into a deep sleep.

Booth finally heard her breathing even out, indicating that Booth had fallen asleep. He knew that he should get out of her bed and go and sleep on the couch instead, but he couldn't be bothered moving. Booth smiled in the dark; those pyjamas of Bones really didn't leave that much to the imagination. Instead he closed his eyes knowing that Bones would kill him in the morning. But he relished that idea as it would mean that she was feeling better and right now that was all Booth wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey dudes...hope you enjoy this...thanks so much for all your reviews. The reason this is reposted is coz some reviewers noticed some errors... blushes>...yip so hopefully they're fixed. Umm if you're noticing spelling issues you may want to bear in mind that I hail from New Zealand...lol...anyways enjoy and have an awesome day :D _

* * *

Even before Bones opened her eyes, she could tell that sunlight was streaming into her bedroom. Damn, she thought. She had really wanted to get to the lab relatively early, even thought it was Sunday so she could start to catch up on the work that had been put aside while she and her squints had worked on her mother's case. Blearily, she swung her legs over the side of her bed. Or rather, she tried to, as her way out of bed was hindered by a pair of muscular arms.

"Booth! What the _hell_ are you doing in my bed?" Brennan yelled, as she detached his arms from around her waist.

Booth woke with a start. "Huh?"

"I asked you why you're in my bed, and now I'm asking you why you're still in it," she said, her tone steely.

"C'mon Temperance, you were upset last night, and I was just trying to make you feel better," Booth shot back.

"So? There was no need for you to sleep in my bed, much less with your arms around me!" Brennan was angry, her face a flaming red.

"Fine, push me away. That's your choice, though."

This argument was more vicious than their normal steamy debates, and Brennan couldn't take it anymore.

"Booth, just leave, okay?"

"I'm going, but before I do I'm going to get dressed and then I have something to tell you."

Brennan opened her mouth to argue but Booth was too quick for her.

"No, Bones you need to hear this."

Booth emerged from the bathroom three minutes later, fully dressed. He found Bones, who was also looking a tad more respectable having covered her skimpy pjs with a dressing gown, sitting at her dinning room table. She looked up as he entered.

"Booth, where did your pyjamas come from last night?"

He laughed; Bones was never one to mince words around. "I end up staying away overnight so often because of work that I keep an overnight bag in my SVU."

Bones looked enlightened, and Booth recognised that she was attempting a truce. Booth sucked in a deep breath of air. He wasn't so confident that she would be so accommodating with what he had to say to her. In fact Booth felt somewhat amazed that he had to say this to Brennan. She was such a logical person, that it was surprising she hadn't thought of it. Then again, he mused, people were never logical and rational when it came to dealing with their loved ones.

Clearing his throat, Booth began. "Umm, Temperance, you remember that I had something to tell you…"

Brennan stiffened as she realised he had called her Temperance – this must be serious. Booth shifted on his feet, and Bones recognised that he was stalling.

"Booth, stop idling."

He shook his head; only Bones could be so ignorant of pop culture.

"I believe the proper expression is 'stop stalling'." He decided just to come straight out and say it. "Bones, you need to have a funeral for your mother."

Booth watched as her face closed down, almost as if he was physically watching her put up her walls.

"No, I can't deal with this right now," she replied angrily.

"Temperance, you have to. Russ and I will…"

She cut him off, "you'll help me? Do you even know what this is like? I find that a woman in limbo is actually my long lost mother, and that worse yet she's been murdered?"

Booth just let her rant.

"And then I have to pull myself together so that I can find her killer, who then threatens me. Then I get a phone call from my long lost father telling me to stop nosing around…even though he has no right to say that, considering they lied to me my entire life about mine and their true identities," she continued sarcastically.

He realised that Bones was trying to hide the depth of her hurt.

"No, I cannot deal with this right now. I don't even know who I am anymore," she ended, almost with a scream.

As she broke down into tears Booth pulled her into his arms.

"Bones I know this is hard for you," Booth forced her to look into his eyes, "but you have to do this."

Brennan just shook her head blindly.

Booth continued. "This isn't just about you anymore. All those people in your hometown who had to deal with your parents' disappearance need to move on. The reason it hurts so much is because you love them, and having a funeral for your mother is a way that you can show that love."

"No, Booth. The reason it hurts so much is that she's leaving me for the second time," Brennan said coldly.

"Bones, I understand that. But this time she isn't leaving you on your own. You have Angela, the rest of the squints, Dick…I mean David, Russ, and Temperance you have me to help you through this."

He put his index finger under her chin, lifting her face so that she was forced to look at him. Her cheeks were tear-streaked, and she was shivering slightly but she did so. Booth knew that she was beginning to understand.

"We are not going to abandon you," Booth said fiercely.

The sceptic in Brennan wanted to object. She had suffered so many disappointments in her life that she almost couldn't believe Booth. But the quiet intensity that radiated from his eyes started to remove her doubt. It was removed completely with Booth's next sentence.

"I would never leave you to deal with this by yourself."

Temperance knew that he wouldn't lie about something as important as this. She sighed.

"Okay, we'll have a funeral."

Booth was so inexplicably relieved, that he almost missed her next comment.

"But you have to help me." She eyeballed him, almost as if appraising him. "And you can pay for Woo Fong's for the next month as well."

Booth knew that there was no way he could get out of this one. "Fine"

"Oh, and Booth, you can let go of me now."

Booth reddened. "Ah sure thing, Bones," he said as he stepped away from her.

They settled down companionably to start sorting out the details. Booth realised straight away that he needed Angela in on this one. There was no way that he was dealing with girly stuff like flowers, and he was sure that Brennan just wouldn't be interested. Excusing himself, he went to call Ange.

She answered after three rings.

"This is Angela."

"Angela, its Booth."

"Ohh, what do I owe this pleasure to?"

Booth sighed. "Brennan. I finally convinced her that she needs to have a funeral for her mum."

Angela sobered immediately. "Sweetie, thank you so much. I wanted to say something but I just didn't know how."

"Yeah, we could do with a little help on the details though."

"You're at Brennan's apartment aren't you?" Angela questioned. When Booth replied affirmatively she said "I'll be right there" and hung up.

Booth felt a weight lift from his chest. He knew that Angela with her quiet determination would be able to help enormously with a process he knew so little about, even though he dealt with death every day.

The doorbell rang presently, and Brennan got up to answer it.

"Angela! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Booth called me."

Brennan felt a surge of annoyance but then realised that Angela would be far better at this kind of thing than either of them.

"So what is Booth doing here on a Saturday morning anyway?" Angela asked, suddenly suspicious that her best friend was hiding things from her.

Brennan coloured slightly. "He stayed last night."

Angela squealed excitedly, causing Booth to look up. "Congratulations to you both."

Brennan just rolled her eyes, and the three of them got down to work.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys...thanks so much for all your reviews, and sorry about the slow update. I had a pile of stuff to do for uni. As always enjoy and have a great day kate_

* * *

Three days later.

Temperance stood at her mother's graveside. Dry eyed, she focused deeply on the minister as he completed the service. Brennan was unaware that Russ on one side of her was gripping her hand tightly, or of Booth's hand that rested casually on her back. All she wanted was this to be over so that she could move on with her life. In saying that, today she couldn't cry. To her crying was something to be done in private, not in front of a large number of people she didn't know or couldn't remember. That didn't explain why she had been doing so much of it around Booth recently though.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…" the minister intoned. Bones knew that this was her cue. Just as the coffin began to be lowered, she stepped forward, pulling something from her pocket. Quickly and unobtrusively, she hoped, Brennan placed it on her mother's coffin. Before her mother disappeared completely from site, the sunlight caused the silver dolphin belt buckle to glint, almost as if it was diving through the ocean one last time.

Afterwards Brennan sat on a bench overlooking the cemetery. It was late afternoon, and the air had a chill to it. She shivered slightly as she reminisced. It had been a nice service. The scent of lilies had filled the air, which had reminded Bones of her childhood. Christine Brennan had always had flowers in the house. It had been relatively short and simple, and the minister had focussed on the fact that the discovery of her mother was a blessing that allowed those present to grieve and move on with their lives. A number of people from her home town had come, mostly her mother and father's old friends. She had appreciated that, knowing that they hadn't forgotten her parents. They seemed to forget me though, she thought bitterly.

Booth stood watching Bones think. When he saw a wave of resentment cross her face Booth crossed the grass to be by her side.

"Temperance," he said simply.

She looked up. "Don't ask if I'm okay, because I'm not," Bones spat out.

"Yeah, I know but I'm just being your friend again, alright?" he said as he pulled her into a hug. "C'mon Bones. I think Chinese is on the menu tonight."

Bones looked up and smiled. Booth always knew how to cheer her up.

Forty minutes later, Brennan was lying on the floor of her apartment eating Woo Fong's straight out of the carton. She sat up and sighed, the fullness of her belly allowing momentary contentment.

"Do you want another beer, Booth?" she questioned the FBI agent who was still shovelling down the food.

"Sure, Bones, but I'm getting them."

She protested, "It's my house…"

"Bones, don't argue about this one. Considering I've spent a considerable amount of time at your apartment in the past few days I need to work on conquering my fear of your refrigerator." Opening the door, he faked a shudder. Bones rolled her eyes, and he grinned at her, happy with the knowledge that he could make her smile.

Brennan sipped at her beer contemplatively.

"Penny for your thoughts, Bones?" Booth asked.

Brennan's reply was quick, and expected. "I don't know what that means."

It was Booth's turn to roll his eyes. "It means that I was wondering what you were thinking," he clarified.

She smiled over at him. "I was just thinking that Angela's already overactive imagination has had a field day because of how much time you've spent here recently."

Booth groaned. "Are you serious?" She nodded. "Man, I so should have seen that coming."

Brennan laughed. "Angela's pretty obsessed with her own love life, yet she still has time to harass me about mine." Booth raised an eyebrow and looked over at her, causing Brennan to realise the implications of what she had just said.

"So…" Booth began, "does she have anyone in particular in mind?"

She jumped up and began to clear up the Chinese in an effort to cover up her blush.

"Bones, there's no point in trying to hide from me; I can see those fire engine red cheeks from here."

Bones gave up hiding her face from him, and instead walked over to punch him in the arm.

"Why are you so interested in my love life all of a sudden?" Bones asked, trying to wrong foot him. Booth blushed then, and realised the inappropriateness of their conversation. We're friends he thought, nothing else. But then he rationalised that thought.

"Friends are allowed to have an interest in each others lives," Booth replied, and pulled out his charm smile for good measure.

"Booth, don't try that smile on me. You know I'm immune to it," Bones retorted, in an effort to hide the fact that his smile always made her legs feel like jelly. Booth just grinned.

"You got anything to do around here?" he said, changing the topic of conversation.

"Yeah, I have a novel to write and files to look over."

Booth looked wounded. "You're kicking me out after I've been such a great friend to you?"

"You have been great," she replied.

"That has to be a first, you stroking my ego."

"Your ego doesn't need stroking, Booth. I just need some time by myself to think some stuff over."

Booth knew that she wanted to think about her mother, and didn't press the issue. Picking up his jacket, her gave her a peck on the cheek, and left her apartment, calling out "Bye Bones," as he went.

Temperance crossed the room to close the door. As she leaned against the doorframe, her hand moved unconsciously to her cheek and Bones smiled. It had been an odd day. She had buried her mother, met people she hadn't seen in 16 years, and had a good time with Booth. He really could make her feel better. With that thought, she went to take a shower so she could try and unscramble the mess that the day had created in her normally ordered mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, my time between updates has been absolutely shocking for this story. My lame excuse is that I had exams during the past two weeks. But I'm on holidays now so updates should hopefully be more frequent. Hope you enjoy have a great day where ever you are luv kate **

Two months later, Bones had some semblance of normality back in her life. Things were still hard, especially work. Brennan found it hard to deal with the emotions that visiting the families of their victims evoked, but there was no way that she was going to let Booth cope with that responsibility alone. Bones knew that he found it hard as well. Booth had often said that it was the best and worst part of the job. Telling the family that their loved ones were gone was awful, but giving them closure which allowed them to move on was what motivated him to keep on with his job.

Tempe could empathise with that. Not knowing what had happened to her mother was far worse than discovering the truth. Although the little piece of hope that she had secretly harboured that Christine Brennan would one day return to her was extinguished, the accompanying despair that her mother had just abandoned her had gone. She hadn't been a bad daughter. Her parents had left her and Russ alone to save them. Her mother had died to save her.

That piece of knowledge was eating Temperance up inside. Under all the anthropologist bluster that she often hid behind, Bones found it almost impossible to believe that her mother had loved her enough to be willing to forsake her life so that her children's might continue. Brennan had believed, deep down, that her parents and Russ had left because they didn't love her. That simple belief had caused her to build her walls. Now that she knew it wasn't true, Bones could feel her walls crumbling.

Her thoughts were interrupted then by the object that was causing her to re-evaluate her life.

"Hey Bones" Booth greeted her.

She nodded at him. "Booth. So what are you doing here?"

Booth put on a sad face. "Can't I come visit my favourite forensic anthropologist without an ulterior motive?"

Bones scoffed at that. "Booth, how many forensic anthropologists do you know?"

Booth waved his hand irritably. "Does that matter?" He smirked then. "Don't worry Tempe, you'd still be my favourite."

_Tempe_…he had started calling her that recently. It was more personal than Bones, and a name that she allowed few people to use. Even Angela didn't call her Tempe that often.

Booth watched Brennan drift off into space. She had been doing that a lot recently, but Booth was clued up enough to realise that it was just because she had so much on her mind. He grinned as he opened his mouth to startle her out of it.

"So wanna have sex with me Bones?"

Her head snapped up and she blushed a fiery red. She got up and would have stalked out of her office had Booth not taken hold of both her shoulders.

"Get your hands off me, Booth" she demanded.

"C'mon Bones, get your coat. We've got a case."

Bones sighed, knowing that she couldn't argue with that.

Bones gazed out the window as Booth drove them to the location of the remains. _Damn Booth_ she thought, _that was such a stupid question to ask me. Why would he ever think that I would want to have sex with him?_ Her conscience was telling her otherwise, however. Bones knew that her walls were crumbling because she wondered if her relationship with Booth was turning into something other than just a friendship. Her body was certainly trying to tell her yes. A thrill had run through her when _that_ question had come out of his mouth.

Bones performed her examination of the scene on autopilot. She mentally berated herself for allowing her thoughts drift from her work. _Damn Booth_, she thought again.

Booth watched Bones as she worked. She was lacking her normal fiery application to her work. He felt slightly guilty, knowing that her lack of focus was due in part to him. He tried to rationalise his actions by telling himself that he couldn't have known that she would blow up like that. Booth sighed. He should have known better – she was having a hard time already. That didn't stop him from wondering what her answer would have been.

Bones was quiet again on the drive back to the lab, still lost in her thoughts. Booth eventually interrupted her, asking her preliminary findings on the remains. As she listed what she had found, Booth could feel some of her normal vigour returning. Booth knew that Bones was feeling better when she berated him for drawing conclusions prematurely when he voiced some possible scenarios about what could have occurred.

"Booth, you should know better than to draw conclusions. We don't have any evidence yet!"

"We have a body" he pointed out.

"Which, we know almost nothing about," she shot back.

"C'mon Bones, I don't criticise the way you do your job, so don't go off at me about how I do mine."

She just rolled her eyes. "You do criticise the way I work."

Booth knew she had him there and so conceded victory by changing the subject.

"So, what are you up to tonight?"

Bones chewed her bottom lip before replying that she had to work on her novel.

"Aww, Bones, surely you can let that slip for one night and come out with me?"

Bones grinned. "Well that depends where you're gonna take me."

His reply surprised her. "I'll cook you dinner and we can watch movies if you come over to my place. Is that satisfactory, Dr. Brennan?"

"That'll do just fine, Agent Booth."

They pulled into the Jeffersonian carpark. Booth stopped his SUV, and turned to Bones.

"So, I'll see you tonight, at 7. Is that okay?"

Bones nodded. "Yip, I'll be there."

As she headed towards the exit, Booth threw caution to the wind, and yelled out his window at her."

"So what would your answer have been?"

She smiled at him. "Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?"

Bones waved and disappeared into the building.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, I apologise for how long this update has been coming. Blame it on writer's block and my mum's over zealous eagerness for me to do jobs around the house…urgh I HATE mowing the lawn. Anyway, this chapter is finally done, although the last couple of paragraphs were hard to write. I don't know if they've worked out as well as I would have wanted so constructive criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoy it. Please review and have an awesome day kate**

The day passed quickly as Bones focussed on a civil war solider. They ended work late that afternoon filled with the warm glow that a successful id could bring. Although Brennan had worked hard and been at the lab since 7.30am that morning, it didn't stop Ange giving her a querying look, as she headed out the door at 5.45pm.

"How come you're leaving so early, sweetie?"

Bones gave in. "I'm going out to dinner."

_I wonder how it's going with David_ thought Angela. She had noticed that he hadn't been down to the lab since before they had found Brennan's mother, but hadn't read anything into it. _Maybe I should have asked her about_ she mused. Brennan wasn't one for spilling the beans about her life unless significant pressure was used. Angela's thoughts turned to other things as Hodgins came into her work space. _Hopefully Bren has a good time. She could do with a break._

**bbbbbbbbbbbb**

As Bones drove home, she grinned as she thought about the assumption that Angela had made. Little did she know that Bones hadn't seen David since that fateful morning when she had been late for court. Bones hadn't enlightened her about this particular fact, knowing that it would just add fuel to the fire regarding her non-existent love life.

The truth was, she just couldn't be bothered putting the effort required into a new relationship at the moment. All the dancing round the other person, finding out a pile of irrelevant facts, and trying to find an emotional connection with that person really wasn't her cup of tea at the moment.

Since her mother, Brennan had focussed more on her existing relationships. She was closer friends with Angela – except for her little white lie, of course. Brennan reasoned with herself. It wasn't really a lie; she was just choosing not to disclose information. Bones was getting on better with Hodgins and Zach as she gently cajoled the later into working on his doctorate. She had been spending more time around Booth, as he forced her to get out the lab and have fun sometimes.

She smiled slightly as she thought about his latest antics. Bren knew that embarrassed as he was about _that_ question he had asked, Booth really wanted an answer. She was reluctant to give him one however, as their relationship was currently located somewhere in the foggy region between a friendship and going out.

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

Bones applied black mascara with a slightly unsteady hand. _Damn_, she cursed her hand as the loaded applicator smeared mascara down her cheek. _What is wrong with me?_ She wondered. _There is no logical reason that I should be nervous about this_. _It's only dinner,_ she told herself. She reached for a tissue and swiped the mark off her cheek. She lost patience with the makeup then. _I never usually wear makeup to work; he can just deal with me the way I am_. Brennan smoothed down her floaty black skirt that she wore over calf length boots. Her top was a tight fitting teal number which perfectly complemented her hair.

Bones flitted around her bedroom, filling her handbag with the requirements for her evening out, pulling a brush through her hair as she did so. She paused momentarily at her bedside cabinet. _Hmm…I wonder if…_she thought, and then wondered why she would possibly need the objects she had thought of. _I've got to get out of here_. With that admonishing thought, she walked purposely out the door, finally on route to Booth's home.

**bbbbbbbbbbbbb**

Booth answered the door dressed in his customary suit, sans the jacket and dress shoes. Instead, his crisp white shirt had the top two buttons undone and he was barefoot. Brennan's brain ganged up on her as it thought _he has nice feet_. This little obsession with Booth's body really had to stop.

"Hey Bones, come on in. I'm making pizza, although you have to put your own toppings on."

Brennan stepped inside with a confused look on her face. "Why?"

Booth sighed and put his hands on his hips. "It's so you only get the toppings that you like on your pizza. It's the best way to avoid arguments with Parker and get him to eat his dinner."

Enlightenment spread across Brennan's face.

"Oh," Bones breathed as she followed him into the kitchen. Booth handed her a beer and then turned back to the bench, where he began to kneed the dough. His strong hand worked the dough firmly, and Bones watched slightly mesmerised. Booth looked up suddenly and caught her gazing absentmindedly at him.

"Do you want a go?" he interrupted her thoughts.

Bones blushed. "Uh, no. You can do it."

"You afraid of getting your hands dirty?" Booth asked, knowing that it would rile her up.

She glared at him. "Well, if you put it like that…out of the way, buster."

Booth grabbed her arm, positioning Brennan until she stood in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her to reach the dough, and Brennan shivered involuntarily at the closeness of his body. Catching her off guard, Booth grabbed her hands and placed them on the dough. Brennan refocused. It was slightly warm and smelt amazing. She began to kneed it lightly. Booth watched for a moment then moved over to grate the cheese.

Bones broke the comfortable silence that had settled over the kitchen, commenting "I used to make pizza with my mum."

"Oh, yeah? I pity your mum if you used to kneed the dough like you do now."

Bones glared at him, and then on impulse, reached over and slapped him lightly on his charcoal suit pants, leaving a floury white handprint. She giggled at his outraged look, and then shrieked when he dropped a handful of tomato slices down her top.

"Booth!" she yelled.

"Calm down Bones, truce okay?" he said quickly. Booth turned back around to the cheese, leaving himself vulnerable. Bones capitalised, spanking him on the arse with a freshly floured hand.

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed. Then he grinned evilly and smushed a pile of grated cheese in her hair. That caused Bones to hit his chest. Booth grabbed her arms in an attempt to stem her offence, while she wriggled, trying to extricate herself. Holding her hands behind her back, Booth put his arms around Bones, clamping her to his chest, and forcing her to stop moving. Both were panting from their exertions, and intensely aware of the others body.

Bones could feel Booth's breath caressing her lips. He released her hands and reached one of his own up to brush her hair from her face. Booth could feel himself drowning into the ice blue of Tempe's eyes, driving all rational thought from his mind. Although, privately he didn't know how anyone could be rational when they had an unbelievably beautiful and sexy creature locked in their arms. He moved his lips closer to hers, until just a few millimetres separated them, giving Brennan the control. She smiled and then meshing her fingers in his hair pulled his face down to hers, their lips meeting in a fierce kiss, as both strived for supremacy. They revolved slowly round the room as they explored each others mouths completely. Finally Booth pulled away as they were both suffering from oxygen deprivation.

"Wow," Brennan gasped.

That summed it up pretty well, Booth thought as he placed his lips back on hers.


End file.
